


Torero - Te quiero

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's love, it's a little play-acting, it's a promise for more later... Hutch POV, missing scene for "Tapdancing their way back into your hearts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torero - Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song from David Hasselhoff with the same title

**Torero – Te quiero**

by Belladonna

 

He's _so_ hot.

 

Everything about him is hot, the way he moves, no _glides_ over the dance floor, that tiny little mustache over his lips – mmh, I wonder how that'll feel on me, when he'll kiss me, when he'll go even further down – and the slight shake of his butt when he walks over.  That alone is enough to get me all hot and bothered already.

 

And then, there's his fiery blue eyes, those dark curls – bet he's curly _all_ over – and of course his accent when he talks. _That_ really makes me getting weak in the knees, and _not_ so weak in other places...damn, I'm already getting hard of just _thinking_ about his accent, what am I going to do when he _actually talks_ to me later?

 

Have to think of something else before he...oh no, he's walking right over to me in those tight black pants – how the hell did he get into _those_ or are they painted on – that leave no room for imagination – where the hell did he get them, they should be _illegal_ , if they aren't, they _really_ should be – they show me everything while revealing nothing but hot fantasies – _please,_ let me think of something else so I can get through this, other than how well he'll fit into my hand later, how sweet he'll taste...

 

"Hi, Mr. Ramon", I manage to stutter, is that squeaky voice really my own?

 

"Hello Cowboy."

 


End file.
